Toleranz in der Geschichte des Protestantismus
Toleranz in der Geschichte des Protestantismus= Der [[Protestantismus]] trug in wesentlicher Weise zum Entstehen der neuzeitlichen Toleranzidee und zu ihrer Verwirklichung bei. Begriffsdefinition Dem Tugendbegriff ''tolerantia'' (lat.) (Leidensfähigkeit, Geduld) wurde vor der Mitte des 16. Jahrhunderts die zweite Bedeutung "vorläufige Duldung" hinzugefügt. Im 17. und 18. Jahrhundert bedeutete Toleranz eine christlich-humane Grundpflicht des Staates und wurde in der [[Aufklärung]] wieder eine Tugend (Weitherzigkeit, Friedfertigkeit). Die rechtliche, öffentliche Toleranz (oder [[Religionsfreiheit]]) ist von der Gesinnungstoleranz des Einzelnen und der dogmatischen Toleranz innerhalb einer Kirche und im Verhältnis der Kirchen zueinander zu unterscheiden.Heinrich Bornkamm, ''Toleranz. In der Geschichte des Christentums'', in ''[[Die Religion in Geschichte und Gegenwart]]'', 3. Aufl. [''RGG³''], Band VI, Spalte 933-935 16. und 17. Jahrhundert Das Entstehen öffentlicher Toleranz setzt die [[Trennung von Staat und Kirche]] voraus, die im [[Mittelalter]] nicht gegeben war. Im 16. Jahrhundert leiteten [[Humanismus]] und [[Reformation]] auf sehr unterschiedliche Weise die Wende in der Geschichte der Toleranz ein. "Der egalitäre Universalismus, aus dem die Ideen von Freiheit und solidarischem Zusammenleben, von autonomer Lebensführung und Emanzipation, von individueller Gewissensmoral, Menschenrechten und Demokratie entsprungen sind, ist unmittelbar ein Erbe der jüdischen Gerechtigkeits- und der christlichen Liebesethik," so der Philosoph [[Jürgen Habermas]]. Im 15. Jahrhundert habe im vom Christentum geprägten Europa der "weltweite Prozess der gesellschaftlichen Modernisierung" eingesetzt. Er sei von [[Martin Luther|Luther]] und der reformatorischen Bewegung vorangetrieben worden.Jürgen Habermas, ''Zeit der Übergänge'', Frankfurt/Main, 2001, S. 175, 179 Der Humanist [[Thomas Morus]] griff in seinem Werk ''Utopia'' (1516) Ansätze von Denkern der [[Renaissance]] und des frühen Humanismus auf ([[Marsilio Ficino]], [[Giovanni Pico della Mirandola]]): Der Staat befiehlt den Glauben an einige wenige zentrale Lehren ([[Monotheismus]], [[Schöpfung]], [[Vorsehung]], Unsterblichkeit der [[Seele]]). Alle darüber hinausgehenden Glaubensmeinungen sind frei. Ähnliche Anschauungen vertrat [[Erasmus von Rotterdam]]. Martin Ohst, ''Toleranz/Intoleranz'', in ''Die Religion in Geschichte und Gegenwart'', 4. Auflage, 8. Band , Spalte 463 Diese Verbindung von Intoleranz und Toleranz kam allerdings erst später im Denken von Thomas Hobbes und Baruch Spinoza zu voller Geltung.[[Heinrich Bornkamm]], ''Toleranz'', in ''RGG³'', Band VI, Sp. 936 Als die Reformation begann (1517ff), löste sich die verhältnismäßig kleine Gruppe der Humanisten auf. Die meisten schlossen sich der Reformbewegung an und übernahmen neben [[Martin Luther]] Führungsaufgaben, wobei ihnen ihre humanistische Gelehrsamkeit gute Dienste leistete ([[Philipp Melanchthon]], [[Martin Bucer]], [[Ulrich von Hutten]], [[Ulrich Zwingli]], [[Johannes Calvin]], [[Johannes Oekolampad]], [[Theodor Beza]], [[Sebastian Castellio]], [[William Tyndale]] u.a.). Sie schufen Luther folgend und zusammen mit den [[Täufer]]n die Voraussetzungen für das Entstehen der neuzeitlichen Glaubens-und Gewissensfreiheit. Für Luther kann der [[Glaube]] an [[Jesus Christus]] weder durch eine kirchliche noch durch eine weltliche Obrigkeit erzwungen werden. [[Häresie]]n sei nicht mit Gewaltanwendung, sondern mit der unverfälschten Verkündigung des [[Evangelium]]s, das die für jedermann eindeutig verständliche [[Bibel]] bezeugt, entgegenzutreten. "Man sollte die Ketzer mit Schriften, nicht mit Feuer überwinden." Irrlehrer können durch die weltlichen Obrigkeiten ausgewiesen werden. Nur wenn sie die öffentliche Ordnung stören, droht ihnen die Todesstrafe.Martin Ohst, ''Toleranz/Intoleranz'', in ''Die Religion in Geschichte und Gegenwart'', 4. Aufl., 8. Band, Sp. 463 Spätere Vorkämpfer der Toleranz wie [[Sebastian Franck]] und Sebastian Castellio beriefen sich auf diese Anschauungen Luthers, die das mittelalterliche Ketzerstrafrecht überwanden. Allerdings blieb Luther dem Mittelalter insofern verhaftet, als er in der Ablehnung des Eids, des Kriegsdienstes und teilweise des Privateigentums durch die Täufer eine ''politische'' Gefahr für das Gemeinwesen sah.Heinrich Bornkamm, ''Toleranz'', in ''RGG³'', Band VI, Sp. 937-938 Deshalb kam es auch in lutherischen und reformierten Territorien zur Verfolgung von Täufern. Doch lehnte eine Reihe evangelischer Theologen wie Calvin, [[Wolfgang Capito]], Bucer und [[Johannes Brenz]] sowie [[Philipp I. (Hessen)|Landgraf Philipp von Hessen]] die Tötung von Täufern ab. Zwingli forderte die Ausweisung Andersgläubiger, in einigen Fällen auch die Hinrichtung von Täuferführern. Bei dem Verfahren gegen den Antitrinitarier [[Michael Servet]] handelte es sich nicht um [[Kirchenzucht]], sondern um einen Kriminalprozess auf der Grundlage des Reichsrechts. Leugnung der [[Trinität]] galt noch lange allgemein als [[Atheismus]]. Die Täufer trugen wesentlich zum Entstehen der neuzeitlichen Toleranz bei, indem sie unermüdlich Duldung forderten und durch ihr Leiden dafür eintraten. Heinrich Bornkamm, ''Toleranz'', in ''RGG³'', Band VI, Sp. 939 Die prinzipielle Trennung von Geistlichem und Weltlichem durch Luthers [[Zwei-Reiche-Lehre]], die eine Konsequenz aus seinem Verständnis des Evangeliums war, ermöglichte das Entstehen der Trennung von Staat und Kirche. Diese wurde zuerst von den verfolgten Minderheitskirchen der Täufer und [[Hugenotten]] praktiziert. Heinrich Bornkamm, ''Toleranz'', in ''RGG³'', Band VI, Sp. 939 Das erste europäische [[Toleranzedikt]] in der Neuzeit war die [[Konföderation von Warschau]] (1573), die als Beginn der staatlich gesicherten Religionsfreiheit in [[Polen]] gilt. Vorläufer waren im Gefolge des [[Schmalkaldischer Krieg|Schmalkaldischen Krieges]] (1546/47) der [[Passauer Vertrag|Passauer Friede]] (1552) und der [[Augsburger Religionsfriede]] (1555). Letzterer wurde durch das nicht mehr zu ändernde Nebeneinander der Konfessionen erzwungen. Er legalisierte den eingetretenen Zustand: Zwischen den weltlichen Reichsständen galt Toleranz, in den Territorien Intoleranz, Parität in den Reichsstädten; der Einzelne erhielt Glaubensfreiheit und das Recht auszuwandern. Das war ein wichtiger, aber nur ein erster Schritt in der Richtung auf wirkliche Toleranz, da er neben dem Existenzrecht der katholischen und der lutherischen Konfessionen das Prinzip des ''Cuius regio, ejus religio'' [Wem das Land gehört, darf die Religion seiner Untertanen bestimmen] rechtlich begründete. Der [[Westfälischer Friede|Westfälische Friede]] (1648) bestätigte den Augsburger Frieden. Anerkannt wurden zudem die [[Reformierte]]n sowie die private und häusliche Religionsausübung für die jeweiligen konfessionellen Minderheiten. Obwohl der [[Dreißigjähriger Krieg|Dreißigjährige Krieg]] rechtlich kaum etwas änderte, stärkte er die Zweifel am Recht auf religiöse Intoleranz.Heinrich Bornkamm, ''Toleranz'', in ''RGG³'', Band VI, Sp. 940 In den [[Niederlande|Niederlanden]] konnte sich keine Staatskirche etablieren. Neben orthodoxen Calvinisten gab es die kleine Kirche der [[Arminianer]], die Calvins [[Prädestinationslehre]] ablehnten, außerdem kleinere katholische und täuferische Gemeinden. Heinrich Bornkamm, ''Toleranz'', in ''RGG³'', Band VI, Sp. 941 Seit der Losreißung von [[Spanien]] (1579) waren die Niederlande unter calvinistischer Führung neben dem protestantisch geprägten England das mit Abstand freiheitlichste Land Europas. Der Arminianer [[Hugo Grotius]] (1583-1645) konnte hier seine natürliche Theologie, sein [[Naturrecht]] und seine historisch-grammatische [[Bibelauslegung]] lehren. Das Land bot Denkern wie [[René Descartes]] (1596-1650) und [[Baruch Spinoza]] (1632-77) Schutz vor Verfolgung. In Kenntnis des Häresieprozesses gegen [[Galileo Galilei]] lebte Descartes seit 1629 zurückgezogen in den Niederlanden und starb am Hof der schwedischen [[Christina (Schweden)|Königin Christine]].[[Carl Friedrich von Weizsäcker]], ''Descartes, René'', in ''RGG³'', Band II, Sp. 88 Vorfahren Spinozas, portugiesische Juden, hatten in den Niederlanden Asyl erhalten. Der Reformierte [[Pierre Bayle]] (1647-1706) fühlte sich in seiner französischen Heimat nicht sicher, wohl aber in den Niederlanden. Als erster prominenter Denker forderte er Toleranz auch für den Atheismus.[[Karl Heussi]], ''Kompendium der Kirchengeschichte'', 11. Auflage, 1957, S. 396ffH. Knittermeyer, ''Bayle, Pierre'', in ''RGG³'', Band I, Sp. 947 In [[England]] kam es zwischen der [[anglikanische Kirche|anglikanischen Kirche]], trotz deren dogmatischer Weitherzigkeit, täuferisch-spiritualistischen Kreisen, die die Individualität des Glaubens forderten, [[Kongregationalismus|Kongregationalisten]], [[Quäker]]n und [[Presbyterianische Kirchen|Presbyterianern]] zu starken Spannungen und zeitweise zu gewalttätigen Auseinandersetzungen, die durch die Ablehnung der [[Absolutismus|absolutistischen]] Machtansprüche der Könige durch die [[Dissenters]] noch verstärkt wurden. Sie alle lehnten die staatliche Duldung der [[katholische Kirche|katholischen Kirche]], die sie für intolerant hielten, ebenso ab wie die der Atheisten und der Antitrinitarier.Heinrich Bornkamm, ''Toleranz'', in ''RGG³'', Band VI, Sp. 942 [[Oliver Cromwell]] hatte in dem Presbyterianer [[John Milton]] einen engagierten Mitarbeiter. In Milton liefen alle Toleranzmotive der Zeit zu einer Einheit zusammen. Gewissensfreiheit war ihm christliches und protestantisches Urprinzip und Grundlage aller bürgerlichen Freiheiten. Deshalb plädierte er über Cromwell hinaus für die völlige Trennung von Staat und Kirche und für [[Pressefreiheit]]. In anderer Weise war für die [[Levellers]] Toleranz eines der Grundrechte ihrer radikalen [[Demokratie]].G. Müller-Schwefe, ''Milton, John'', in ''RGG³'', Band IV, Sp. 954-956Heinrich Bornkamm, ''Toleranz'', in ''RGG³'', Band VI, Sp. 941 Der Verfassungsentwurf der [[Independents|Independenten]] (Kongregationalisten) ''[[Agreement of the People]]'' (1647) vertrat als Folge demokratischer Tendenzen bereits kraftvoll die [[Gleichheit|Gleichheit aller Menschen]].W. Wertenbruch, ''Menschenrechte'', in ''RGG³'', Band IV, Sp. 869 Anfang des 17. Jahrhunderts waren in England aus der Täuferbewegung die [[Baptisten|baptistischen Kirchen]] entstanden. Baptisten wie [[John Smyth]], [[Thomas Helwys]] und besonders [[Roger Williams]] forderten in Streitschriften vehement Glaubens- und Gewissensfreiheit. Ihr Denken beeinflusste Milton und [[John Locke]]. Dessen ''Letters on Toleration'' (1689-92) bestimmten in hohem Maße die weitere Diskussion über dieses Thema. Auch Locke nahm den Atheismus von der staatlichen Duldung aus, da er seiner Ansicht nach die ethischen Grundlagen von Staat und Gesellschaft zerstören würde.Jeremy Waldron, ''God, Locke, and Equality: Christian Foundations in Locke's Political Thought'', Cambridge University Press, 2002, S. 217-143 Das nur aus Anglikanern bestehende englische Parlament entmachtete in der [[Glorious Revolution]] 1688 [[Jakob II. (England)]], der gegen den Willen der großen Mehrheit des Volkes den Katholizismus begünstigte, und übertrug die Königswürde an die Protestanten [[Wilhelm III. (Oranien)|Wilhelm III. von Oranien]] und [[Maria II. (England)|Maria II.]], Jakobs Tochter. Zugleich entzog das Parlament dem König eine Reihe wichtiger Kompetenzen, die es selbst übernahm. Die [[Toleranz-Akte]] (1689) gab den Dissenters, zu denen ab dem späten 18. Jahrhundert auch die [[Methodisten]] gehörten, Religionsfreiheit. Sie waren aber wie die Katholiken, denen zudem die öffentliche Religionsausübung verwehrt wurde, durch die [[Testakte]] von der Mitgliedschaft im Parlament und von allen öffentlichen Ämtern ausgeschlossen. Heinrich Bornkamm, ''Toleranz'', in RGG³, Band VI, Sp. 941 Im Zug der Ausweitung ihres Weltreichs etablierten die Briten ihre konstitutionelle Monarchie auch in ihren Kolonien, insbesondere in [[Kanada]], [[Australien]] und [[Neuseeland]]. In den [[Skandinavien|skandinavischen Ländern]] waren in der Reformationszeit lutherische Staatskirchen entstanden.Karl Heussi, ''Kompendium der Kirchengeschichte'', 11. Aufl., S. 330-331 Auch dort wurden Katholiken diskriminiert. Der endgültige Durchbruch der Toleranzidee, und zwar nicht nur als theoretische Forderung, sondern als gelebte Praxis, vollzog sich durch ihre unauflösliche Verbindung mit den aufkommenden demokratischen Ideen, zuerst und am stärksten in der von der Theologie und dem politischen Denken [[Johannes Calvin|Calvins]] geprägten angloamerikanischen Welt. Neben die Glaubens- und Gewissensfreiheit traten, sich gegenseitig schützend und befruchtend, weitere [[Menschenrechte]] und bürgerliche Freiheitsrechte, z.B. das [[Recht auf Leben]] und physische [[Freiheit]], [[Meinungsfreiheit|Meinungs-]], [[Redefreiheit|Rede-]], [[Pressefreiheit|Presse-]], [[Versammlungsfreiheit|Versammlungs-]] und [[Koalitionsfreiheit]]. Pressefreiheit bestand in England seit 1694, sie war eine Frucht der Glorious Revolution.Karl Heussi, ''Kompendium der Kirchengeschichte'', S. 397 Ausgelöst durch Luthers Lehre vom allgemeinen [[Priestertum aller Gläubigen]] waren vor allem in den von Calvin geprägten oder beeinflussten Kirchen Kirchenordnungen entstanden, durch die die Laien den Geistlichen gleichgestellt wurden. Die erwachsenen männlichen Gemeindeglieder wählten [[Kirchenältester|Kirchenälteste]], die zusammen mit dem ebenfalls gewählten [[Pfarrer]] die Gemeinde leiteten. In der 1620 von separatistischen Kongregationalisten ([[Pilgerväter]]) in [[Neuengland]] gegründeten [[Plymouth Colony]] wurde diese kirchengemeindliche Demokratie auf der Grundlage des [[Mayflower-Vertrag]]s auch auf die Verwaltung der weltlichen Angelegenheiten des Gemeinwesens übertagen. Diese Separatisten und die [[Puritanismus|Puritaner]], die 1628 die [[Massachusetts Bay Colony]] gründeten, waren überzeugt, dass Demokratie die von Gott gewollte Staatsform sei.M. Schmidt, ''Pilgerväter'', in ''RGG³'', Band V, Sp. 384 In [[Rhode Island]] (1636), [[Connecticut]] (1636) und [[Pennsylvania]] (1682) verknüpften der Baptist [[Roger Williams]], der Kongregationalist [[Thomas Hooker]] beziehungsweise der Quäker [[William Penn]] diese demokratischen Strukturen mit uneingeschränkter Religionsfreiheit. Ihre Kolonien, besonders das flächenmäßig große Pennsylvania, wurden Zufluchtsstätten für verfolgte oder diskriminierte religiöse Minderheiten. Auch Katholiken und [[Juden]] erhielten volles Bürgerrecht und konnten ihre Religion frei ausüben.Allen Weinstein and David Rubel, ''The Story of America: Freedom and Crisis from Settlement to Superpower'', New York, N.Y., 2002, S. 60-63 Wie Luther begründeten Williams, Hooker und Penn religiöse Toleranz theologisch: Da der Glaube an Jesus Christus das freie Werk des Heiligen Geistes ist, kann er keinem Menschen aufgezwungen werden.Martin Ohst, ''Toleranz/Intoleranz'', in ''Die Religion in Geschichte und Gegenwart'', 4. Aufl., 8. Band, Sp. 464Clifton E. Olmstead, ''History of Religion in the United States'', Englewood Cliffs, N.J., 1960, S. 64-76, 99-105, 113-115 Heinrich Bornkamm, ''Toleranz'', in ''RGG³'', Band VI, Sp. 943 In den protestantischen Ländern und Territorien Europas stand im 17. Jahrhundert der Trennung von Staat und Kirche zunächst eine [[Staatsphilosophie]] entgegen, die die [[Absolutismus|absolutistische]] [[Kirchenhoheit]] des Staates nicht mehr theologisch, sondern [[Naturrecht|naturrechtlich]] begründete. Nach [[Thomas Hobbes]] (''Leviathan'', 1651) muss der Staat seine Bürger auf einige wenige zentrale Glaubensartikel und den vorgeschriebenen Gottesdienst verpflichten, sonst aber hat jeder Mensch volle Meinungsfreiheit in religiösen Dingen. Bei [[Baruch Spinoza]] steht ein verbindlicher monotheistisch-ethischer Staatskult neben einer ansonsten unbeschränkten Gedankenfreiheit. Beide Konzepte erinnerten an Morus' ''Utopia''. Heinrich Bornkamm, ''Toleranz'', in ''RGG³'', Band VI, Sp. 943 Die gegenteilige Position nahm Locke ein, dessen gesamtes politisches Denken auf einer Reihe "protestantisch-christlicher Annahmen" beruhte.Jeremy Waldron, ''God, Locke, and Equality: Christian Foundations in Locke's Political Thought'', New York, N.Y., 2002, S. 13 Nach seiner Auffassung darf sich der Staat nicht in die religiösen Überzeugungen seiner Bürger einmischen. Er hat sich religiös-weltanschaulich neutral zu verhalten. Dagegen können die Kirchen nach innen intolerant sein.Martin Ohst, ''Toleranz/Intoleranz'', in ''Die Religion in Geschichte und Gegenwart'', 4. Aufl., 8. Band, Sp. 464 Diese liberale Staatsidee wurde richtungsweisend, wenn sie auch in Europa nur schrittweise verwirklicht wurde. Wesentlich verstärkt wurde dieser Prozess durch Einflüsse aus Nordamerika, wo man in dieser Hinsicht seit dem frühen 17. Jahrhundert sehr viel weiter war. 18. bis 20. Jahrhundert Im Zeitalter der Aufklärung wurde auch in Teilen Europas die Toleranz zur Forderung einer Duldung aller Konfessionen. Der Bedeutungsbereich des Toleranzbegriffs wurde über das Religiöse hinaus auf eine allgemeine Duldung anders Denkender und Handelnder erweitert. So gilt in [[Gotthold Ephraim Lessing]]s 1779 veröffentlichtem Drama ''Nathan der Weise'' die Ringparabel als eine zeitgenössische Formulierung des Toleranzgedankens, bezogen auf die drei monotheistischen Religionen. In Frankreich sprach sich [[Voltaire]] 1763 in seiner Schrift ''Traité sur la tolérance'' (''Abhandlung über die Toleranzidee'') für uneingeschränkte Glaubens- und Gewissensfreiheit aus. Heinrich Bornkamm, ''Toleranz'', in ''RGG³'', Band VI, Sp. 943 Im deutschen Protestantismus des 18. Jahrhunderts setzte sich die Toleranzidee auf mehrfache Weise weiter durch. Naturrechtsjuristen wie die [[Lutheraner]] [[Samuel Pufendorf]] und [[Christian Thomasius]] plädierten für sie, um ihr absolutistisches [[Staatskirchenrecht]] abzumildern, forderten Duldsamkeit aber vor allem von den Kirchen selbst. Mehrere theologische Richtungen - [[Lutherische Orthodoxie|lutherische]] und reformierte Orthodoxie, [[Übergangstheologie]], [[Neologie]], [[Pietismus]], [[theologischer Rationalismus]] u.a. - mussten lernen, nebeneinander zu existieren. Damit wurde unter anderem die dogmatische Toleranz innerhalb der [[Evangelische Kirche|evangelischen Kirchen]] und zwischen den Konfessionen gefördert. Heinrich Bornkamm, ''Toleranz'', in ''RGG³'', Band VI, Sp. 943 Die Verwirklichung der öffentlichen Toleranz in den modernen Staaten Mittel- und Nordeuropas vollzog sich stufenweise. Zunächst wurde in einigen Ländern zwar die Kirchenhoheit des Staates beibehalten, aber religiösen Minderheiten - auch Juden - Zugeständnisse gemacht, vor allem durch [[Friedrich II. (Preußen)|Friedrich den Großen]] ([[Allgemeines Preußisches Landrecht]], 1794), in begrenzter Form durch [[Joseph II.]] in den habsburgischen Territorien ([[Toleranzpatent]], 1781). Entscheidend wurde die Proklamation der Religionsfreiheit im Rahmen der [[Menschenrechte]] in der [[Unabhängigkeitserklärung der Vereinigten Staaten]]. Heinrich Bornkamm, ''Toleranz'', in ''RGG³'', Band VI, Sp. 944 Die [[amerikanische Revolution]], die zur [[Verfassung der Vereinigten Staaten|Verfassung]] des neuen Staates und der [[Bill of Rights (Vereinigte Staaten)|Bill of Rights]] führte, wurde von der großen Mehrheit der Protestanten des Landes getragen und auch von Katholiken und Juden, beides kleine bzw. sehr kleine MinderheitenZu Beginn der ersten Präsidentschaft George Washingtons bestand die Wählerschaft zu 98 Prozent aus (weißen) Protestanten. Gerhard Lenski, ''The Religious Factor: A Sociological Study of Religion's Impact on Politics, Economics, and Family Life'', Revised Edition, Garden City, N.Y., 1963, S. 359-360 , befürwortet. Trotz großer theologischer Unterschiede setzten sich vor allem Baptisten und Presbyterianer zusammen mit [[Deismus|Deisten]] wie [[Thomas Jefferson]] mit großer Entschiedenheit und erfolgreich für Religionsfreiheit und die Trennung von Staat und Kirche ein. Dies bedeutete das Ende der staatskirchenähnlichen Position der Kongregationalisten in einigen Neuenglandstaaten und die der Anglikaner (Episkopalisten) in den Südstaaten.Thomas S. Kidd, ''God of Liberty: A Religious History of the American Revolution'', New York, N.Y., 2010, S. 6ff, 75ff, 167ff und passimRobert Middlekauff, ''The Glorious Cause: The American Revolution, 1763-1789'', Revised and Expanded Edition, Oxford University Press, 2005, S. 4-6, 48-52, 634-638 Die Unabhängigkeitserklärung begründete die Menschenrechte - Gleichheit, Recht auf Leben, Freiheit, einschließlich Religionsfreiheit, und das Streben nach Glück - nicht philosophisch aus der Idee des autonomen Menschen, sondern als vom biblischen Schöpfer geschenkt, also theologisch ("Equality by creation" [Gleichheit durch Schöpfung]).Thomas S. Kidd, ''God of Liberty'', S. 6-7, 131-146 Die Menschenrechte sind theonomes Ideengut.W. Wertenbruch, ''Menschenrechte'', in ''RGG³'', Band IV, Sp. 869-870 Rund hundert Jahre zuvor hatte Locke die [[Gleichheit]] der Menschen, [[Gleichstellung der Geschlechter|Gleichheit der Geschlechter]] ("Adam and Eve") eingeschlossen, aus und ([[Imago Dei]]) abgeleitet.Jeremy Waldron, ''God, Locke, and Equality'', S. 21-43 Die amerikanischen Revolutionäre entnahmen die Einzelheiten ihrer freiheitlichen, demokratischen, republikanischen und föderalen Staatsform im Wesentlichen dem politischen Programm der radikalen [[Whigs]], das seinerseits auf den Staatstheorien von Milton, Locke, [[James Harrington]], [[Algernon Sidney]] und einiger anderer englischer Denker des 17. Jahrhunderts fußte.Robert Middlekauff, ''The Glorious Cause'', S. 51-52, 136 Die amerikanische Demokratie erhielt schon bald nach ihrem Entstehen, noch stärker aber im 19. und 20. Jahrhundert Modellcharakter. Sie beeinflusste tief die politische Entwicklung in vielen Teilen der Erde (z.B. [[Lateinamerika]], [[Indien]], [[Japan]], [[Südkorea]]), besonders aber in Europa. Als begeisterter Anhänger der amerikanischen Verfassungsgrundsätze rief [[Marquis de la Fayette]] die anderen Staaten auf, dem amerikanischen Vorbild zu folgen. Der Katholik La Fayette hatte in Amerika [[George Washington]] und andere Protestanten kennen und schätzen gelernt. Unter seinem Einfluss gewährte [[Ludwig XVI.]] 1787 in Frankreich ebenfalls Religionsfreiheit.R. Voeltzel, ''Frankreich. Kirchengeschichte'', in ''RGG³'', Band II, Sp. 1039 Die [[Erklärung der Menschen- und Bürgerrechte]] beruhte größtenteils auf La Fayettes Entwurf. (Zwei der drei Schlagworte der Französischen Revolution - égalité, liberté [Gleichheit, Freiheit] - wurden direkt aus der Unabhängigkeitserklärung übernommen (equality, liberty).) Douglas K. Stevenson, ''American Life and Institutions'', Stuttgart, 1987, S. 34 Die Erklärung wurde von der Nationalversammlung angenommen, allerdings mit der Maßgabe, dass durch die Ausübung dieser Rechte die öffentliche Ordnung nicht gefährdet werden dürfe. Diese Einschränkung wurde in der Spätphase der Revolution als Vorwand benutzt, um eine scharf antireligiöse, politisch motivierte Intoleranz durchzusetzen, der mehrere zehntausend Menschen zum Opfer fielen. Das Entsetzen über diese Schreckensherrschaft war groß, innerhalb und außerhalb Frankreichs. Dennoch stärkte die [[Französische Revolution]] auf mittlere und längere Sicht die Tendenz zu mehr Toleranz.Heinrich Bornkamm, ''Toleranz'', in ''RGG³'', Band VI, Sp. 944 Die Erklärung der Menschen- und Bürgerrechte leitete die Menschenrechte nicht mehr aus dem biblischen Schöpfungsglauben ab, sondern aus dem [[Utilitarismus|utilitaristischen]] Grundsatz des "gemeinsamen Nutzens" ("utilité commune"). Dies ermöglichte es der jeweils herrschenden Gruppe von Revolutionären, die Gesetze nach ihren eigenen Vorstellungen zum Schaden ihrer politischen Gegner zu gestalten. Deshalb kritisierte beispielsweise [[Jakob Grimm]] 1848 in der [[Frankfurter Nationalversammlung]] die französische Haltung und sprach sich für die Rückkehr zu den religiösen Wurzeln von Bruderschaft und Gleichheit aller Menschen aus.W. Wertenbruch, ''Menschenrechte'', in ''RGG³'', Band IV, Sp. 870 Hinsichtlich der öffentlichen Toleranz setzte sich seit Ende des 18. Jahrhunderts in der Auseinandersetzung zwischen [[Restauration]] und [[Liberalismus]] in Mittel- und Nordeuropa einerseits eine Lockerung der Bindungen zwischen Staat und Kirche durch, andererseits wurden bestehende Schranken für den öffentlichen Gottesdienst oder bürgerliche Rechte ganz oder teilweise beseitigt, so in [[Großbritannien]] (katholische Kultusfreiheit 1791), bürgerliche Gleichberechtigung für Dissenters (1828) und Katholiken (1829), 1829 auch in [[Irland]], [[Belgien]] (1830), [[Österreich]] ([[Protestantenpatent]] 1861), [[Dänemark]] (1848), [[Norwegen]] (1845ff), [[Schweden]] (1860ff, 1951), [[Schweiz]] (1848, mit Einschränkungen). "Im 19. und 20. Jahrhundert hat sich, wo es nicht schon früher geschehen war, im gesamten Protestantismus die Überzeugung durchgesetzt, daß öffentliche Toleranz eine Forderung des Glaubens selbst, nicht nur der Menschlichkeit oder des politischen Zusammenlebens sei," resümierte der Kirchenhistoriker Heinrich Bornkamm. Heinrich Bornkamm, ''Toleranz'', in ''RGG³'', Band VI, Sp. 944 In Deutschland war die vom Frankfurter Parlament 1848/49 geschaffene Verfassung stark vom amerikanischen Vorbild geprägt. Ihre liberalen Religionsartikel wurden in die Verfassung der Länder übernommen. Die [[Weimarer Verfassung]] garantierte die Religionsfreiheit, dasselbe gilt, zusammen mit den anderen [[Grundrechte|Grundrechten]], für das [[Grundgesetz der Bundesrepublik Deutschland]]. Die Prinzipien der amerikanischen Verfassung und der französischen Menschen- und Bürgerrechtserklärung fanden zudem Eingang in die [[Charta der Vereinten Nationen|Charta]] und die [[Allgemeine Erklärung der Menschenrechte]] der [[Vereinte Nationen|Vereinten Nationen]], die den demokratischen Bürger- und den Menschenrechten universelle Gültigkeit zusprechen.G. Jasper, ''Vereinte Nationen'', in ''RGG³'', Band VI, Sp. 1328 Douglas K. Stevenson, ''American Life and Institutions'', Stuttgart, 1987, S. 34 Literatur * [[Heinrich Bornkamm]], ''Toleranz. In der Geschichte des Christentums'', in ''[[Die Religion in Geschichte und Gegenwart]]'', 3. Auflage, Band VI, Tübingen, 1962, Spalte 933-946 * [[Jürgen Habermas]], ''Zeit der Übergänge'', Frankfurt am Main, 2001, ISBN 3-518-12262-2 * [[Karl Heussi]], ''Kompendium der Kirchengeschichte'', 11. Auflage, Tübingen, 1957 * Thomas S. Kidd, ''God of Liberty: A Religious History of the American Revolution'', New York, N.Y., 2010, ISBN 978-0-465-00235-1 * Robert Middlekauff, ''The Glorious Cause: The American Revolution, 1763-1789'', Revised and Expanded Edition, Oxford University Press, New York, N.Y., 2005, ISBN 978-0-19-531588-2 * Martin Ohst, ''Toleranz/Intoleranz'', in ''Die Religion in Geschichte und Gegenwart'', 4. Auflage, 8. Band, Tübingen, 2005, Spalte 463-464 * Clifton E. Olmstead, ''History of Religion in the United States'', Englewood Cliffs, N.J., 1960, Library of Congress Catalog Card No.: 60-10355 * Jeremy Waldron, ''God, Locke, and Equality: Christian Foundations in Locke's Political Thought'', Cambridge University Press, 2007, ISBN 978-0-521-89057-1 * Allen Weinstein and David Rubel, ''The Story of America: Freedom and Crisis from Settlement to Superpower'', New York, N.Y., 2002, ISBN 0-7894-8903-1 Einzelnachweise=